


Window to the Past, the Future.

by i_am_zan



Series: 49 Days [46]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, I know, Introspection, Libraries, More.. - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_zan/pseuds/i_am_zan
Summary: Lavi in the library - again.





	Window to the Past, the Future.

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimers apply, not for profit, for fun

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bookman Junior sits in his corner of the library. It is empty of books now, even the bureau he used to work on is gone. It is just him and the empty shelves. The maps, and atlases already rolled up and packed away, the globes sent on with the books. It is just him on the floor, against the wall by the stained glass window of[ Saint George and the Dragon](http://www.proj3ctm4yh3m.com/urbex/wp-content/uploads/2013/05/StJosephs-61.jpg) at the Saint's feet. He wonders if the library at the new headquarters will be somewhere he can find solace in. Maybe he will not be needing to find solitary spaces because he does have his own room after all. 

“Hey Georgie,” he looks up at the coloured glass, “I’ve been here quite long, now I have to say g’bye to you.” The afternoon sun scatters the light in the library faintly into mauves and blues. The glass glowing soft with translucence. A sentinel to watch over the empty space and its future. A sentinel who has watched the Order's past. Keeping a silent vigil.

He wonders what will become of this place. It is still an impressive building, in spite of the damage it took during Lulubell’s invasion. It’s outer walls are intact, with the foundation pillars still standing. It still is of sound structure, quite the piece of architecture. 

Buildings are pieces of history - similar to their Bookmen’s ink on paper - even if a shell is all that remains. Any lingering ghosts will dissipate and disappear eventually. With the people and their possessions slowly eddying away, The stage is set anew. His own presence is an impermanence. Fading fast. 

Most likely it will be re-named (just as he takes on a new name), more fitting to its future occupants. Perhaps it will be a brighter one, with a more hopeful use. With all its wings and annexes, it might become a school or hospital. He hopes that whoever comes next sees fit to keep Georgie. It is a pretty window. Even the dragon although it represents something evil to be vanquished. 

“Well, I gotta go Georgie.” Lavi pulls his knees up sliding up along the wall to stand. Facing the painted glass, he places his left hand over Georgie’s left. “You take care now.” He feels a little foolish, but no one is here to see. He smiles. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This is for posting date 14 Sept. If it was your birthday then, Happy Belated Birthday! ^_^
> 
> Super short one short. Lavi and Libraries is my OTP really ^_~
> 
> Thank you everyone who reads. I just cannot believe how well these pieces have been received. Because they're just tiny, quiet things, with nothing of note really happening.
> 
> Really you're all so very appreciated. You're all so loved. - Zan


End file.
